Welcome Back, Jeremy Carver!
by deangirl1
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE: This week's challenge was a drabble for Jeremy Carver - I took it one step further. A 12 chapter extravaganza to celebrate our new showrunner Jeremy Carver. One chapter tag/missing scene for each episode he directed.
1. Sin City

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. All for fun, not for profit – thanks for letting me play in your sandbox.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** This week's special challenge was to write a drabble based on an episode of new showrunner Jeremy Carver. I'm SO happy about Carver taking over the show, that I've taken the challenge one step further – or rather 12. What follows is one drabble for EVERY episode that Carver has written so far.

**WOW:** store

**Word count:** 100 for every chapter – just like the rules say...

**PS- there are 12 chapters here - one for each Carver episode...**

* * *

When he'd made the deal, all Dean could think about was that he'd failed. He hadn't kept Sam safe. He'd let him get killed. And whatever the cost, he had to make that right. But he really, really hadn't thought it through. He'd thought, at least Sam will be alive. Sam would be fine on his own, would go back to school.

But now, Casey's words about what was in store for Dean in Hell, and Azazel's words that Sam wasn't quite right, and Sam's eagerness to tamper with the deal...

Dean was beginning to think he'd screwed up again.


	2. A Very Supernatural Christmas

**A/N:** See first chapter for disclaimer and notes...

* * *

Dean shivered slightly, watching Sam walk into the store. At first, Sam had laughed at him for having a hangover from his special 'Nog, until Dean had passed out. Turns out, he'd been sporting a pretty good concussion and a little blood loss from the cuts that bitch had carved into him. And because luck was always on Dean's side, he'd ended up coming down with a fever and mild cold on top of it all, so Sam was re-stocking the ibuprofen.

Dean was still warmed on the inside, though, from the memory of Sam putting Christmas on for him.


	3. Mystery Spot

**A/N:** See first chapter for disclaimer and notes...

* * *

Sam wrenched Dean back as he was about to step off the curb into the path of a speeding car. Grinning, Dean turned to thank his brother, but the silly remark he was about to make died on his lips as he took in the pale face and store of memories in the too-wide hazel eyes.

Dean's own grin faded; instead, he just patted his brother's chest, maintaining the eye contact which was still all they needed to say more than they'd ever willingly vocalize.

Sam's face regained its color and he sheepishly dropped his gaze.

"Jerk," he muttered.

"Bitch."


	4. Long Distance Call

**A/N:** See first chapter for disclaimer and notes...

* * *

Sam's breathing had finally evened out into sleep. Dean couldn't sleep and tossing and turning hurt too much.

He snorted softly to himself. He was going to be sore for a while. Bruised, maybe cracked ribs and the mess he'd made of his back would mean he'd feel it right up until...

Part of him had been so grateful to hear his father's voice, even if it was disappointed in him yet again. He wanted to store the sound deep in his soul. But, it was also a reminder that his dad wouldn't be waiting for him, couldn't help him...


	5. In the Beginning

**A/N:** See first chapter for disclaimer and notes...

* * *

Dean's hands tightened on the wheel. He could stop it. He knew where the colt was stored. It would be over before it even started. And this had to be the right thing to do, everything would turn out right, because God was the one pushing him in this direction.

Dean wondered if once the yellow-eyed bastard was dead... again?... if things would change right away. How would that work? Would he simply vanish? Would all of his memories vanish? Would he simply go home to a new life? A life with Mom _and_ Dad? He smiled and drove faster.


	6. Family Remains

**A/N:** See first chapter for disclaimer and notes...

* * *

The dark, the dirt, and the stench of blood and decay release the memories from the storehouse in Dean's mind. He finds himself momentarily lost in memories and off balance as the room tilts and whirls, and he's pretty sure he's about to lose what little there is in his stomach, but he manages to gain control of that at least.

Later, he'll regret the exhaustion that made him leave Ted alone in that crawl space, but he'll put the blame squarely on his own shoulders. What's one more life to add to the tally that is slowly suffocating him?


	7. Death Takes a Holiday

**A/N:** See first chapter for disclaimer and notes...

* * *

Behind the walls, Dean keeps an iron box. In it, he stores many things. The memories of Hell alone, swelled the box to house size. But he's beginning to wonder how he can shove anything more into it.

He knows Sam is lying about how they got out of the graveyard. That hurt goes in.

Just seeing Alastair, makes Dean realize how inadequate he is. That goes in.

Castiel using him. God using him. Those go in.

Tessa removes Dean's gauzy fantasy that God or the angels care about him. That hurt goes in.

Pamela's death.

More of Sam's lies...


	8. The Rapture

**A/N:** See first chapter for disclaimer and notes...

* * *

It takes everything Dean has to force himself to walk up those stairs. Every desperate call feels like it's tearing him in two.

"Dean!" Bobby's voice finally penetrates and he turns dull eyes in his direction.

"You listen to me," Bobby's hand on Dean's shoulder, eyes maintaining contact. "This has to be done if we're gonna stop this whole mess. Take back control."

Dean nodded.

"If you can't take it, come back when it's over, or take a break when you need, go to the store for supplies..."

Dean nods, knowing he won't abandon his brother not for a minute.


	9. Free to Be You and Me

**A/N:** See first chapter for disclaimer and notes...

* * *

Dean had meant everything he'd said to Castiel about not putting any store in what Raphael was saying about God being dead. If Cas still thought God was alive, that was enough for Dean.

He'd also meant it when he said he felt good for the first time in a long time. He'd needed at least one burden off his shoulders. Not having Sam in his face 24/7 was a relief. It still hurt knowing Sam had chosen Ruby over him, and it hurt worse when Sam was there. At least Cas valued his input, trusted him with his back...


	10. Changing Channels

**A/N:** See first chapter for disclaimer and notes...

* * *

"No more warehouses or storage units," Dean broke the silence. "Damn things are just lousy with angels."

Sam huffed a laugh.

"Were you buying what he was selling about us saying yes? That we have no choice?"

"Hell no! Were you?" Dean darted his eyes from the road to his brother.

"Not at all. But thanks."

"For what?"

"Not cutting out on Dad and me when we got into it. For coming after me."

"Four years later. And I might have stayed, but I didn't stand up to Dad either..."

"You did when it counted."

"We aren't them..."

"Damn straight."


	11. Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid

**A/N:** See first chapter for disclaimer and notes...

* * *

"Damn it."

"Old lady Jones isn't my fault, Dean."

"But I'm the one who has to tell Bobby and convince him to let me kill his wife."

"We both get to do that, and you've been pretty gung ho to gank her from the jump. At least now we have evidence..."

"Those friggin' pies. Homemade is so much better than store-bought. Why is that? I mean we can put a man on the moon, why can't we make a store-bought pie taste homemade?"

Sam waited.

"She cares, Sam. And I think she knows."

Dean wished he could give Bobby homemade...


	12. Point of No Return

**A/N:** See first chapter for disclaimer and notes...

* * *

And that's all it takes to finally re-store Dean's determination. One look from his brother. One look of disbelief that reaffirms that his brother did have faith in him.

He was going to save his brother first, then his brother in arms, then his other brother. He was going to find a way to save the man who was like a father to him too. He didn't know how yet, but he wasn't going to start saying yes to "authority" this late in the game. He'd say yes to his family first, like he always did.

That would be enough.


End file.
